This invention relates generally to vacuum syrupers and filling machines of the type shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,543,788, 3,552,453, 3,990,487 and 4,532,971. The latter patent is particularly pertinent in its teaching of cam operated valves having a pair of cam followers for operating the valves, a structure that is also utilized in connection with the present invention.
This invention also relates to apparatus and methods for filling cans by discharging liquids under pressure into cans, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,365,773.